


Born To Make You Happy

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mischief, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Little shenanigans and adventures of babies Keith, Shiro, and Lotor.





	1. Birth

Tiny purple ears twitches from his acute sensitivity to random sounds and his eye lids felt heavy to open, but then again, he didn't want to open them from the bright lights.  
  
Warmth attracts his small, button nose with his tiny paw slipping off as he tries to grasp on the soft, round flesh.  
  
He tries to speak, but it came out like a squeak.  
  
There was simultaneous sounds of unknown soft whispers. Or meows? The odd, deep resonating sounds of admiration are strangers to his ears except for one.  
  
"My sweet baby. My precious kit. "  
  
He mewls. He recognized that gentle sound before he came out of this new and cold world. He had wanted to be back in his safe, warm sanctuary before he had to come out.  
  
Why did he have to come out?  
  
His soft head felt something warm and wet touched him. It felt comforting.  
  
More chattering sounds tickled his ears.  
  
Whatever the noise was, he felt that same warmth again.  
  
He wanted to feel it.  
  
To feel safe.  
  
"Welcome home, my sweet kit."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"My precious, little Keith."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Ulaz, are you positive about this? This one is beyond our comprehension about raising this fleshy being. "  
  
Small grey ash eyes blinked and looked up with confusion. They looked very strange.  
  
They had more hair on their body than him. He was hairless minus his head.  
  
"Yes, Kolivan. I can't simply leave this little one alone in this universe. I can raise him as my own. I can see his potential. "  
  
Kolivan glanced down at the small being that was staring at him.  
  
Something flickered in those small eyes.  
  
They were like embers. He could see smouldering remains of a fire ending its last spark, but Kolivan knows it was only the beginning.  
  
He gave a sigh.  
  
"He will be another valuable asset. Thace has grace us another addition to the group. "  
  
Ulaz nodded and looked down with a small smile. His claw finger tip slipped underneath his neck and raised up a small, silver necklace chain.  
  
It was in an alien language, but he knew what it said.  
  
He had heard it before.  
  
"Welcome to our family, Shiro."

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Honerva, please let me see him. I want to see my own son. "  
  
She shook her head while holding a small bundle close to her chest. Her fingers adjusted the soft fabric around the small face as she cooed her little son.  
  
"I apologize for being a terrible husband when his wife was in labor. I really did make an effort to come quickly as possible. "  
  
Honerva looked at her husband then back to the sleeping boy in her cradle arms.  
  
"I can forgive you if you present a good name for our son. Only three chances. "  
  
Zarkon hummed. "Sincline."  
  
Her face went deadpan and covered up her son quickly as she turned away.  
  
"Okay. Not that one. "  
  
He moved two inches closer to her bed. Zarkon just wanted to see his newborn son.  
  
"How about Lotor?"  
  
The baby yawned and slowly opened his eyes while he wiggled in her arms. She glanced down and smiled.  
  
"It seems he likes it." Her body turned facing her husband with smile. "I was just teasing you dear."  
  
Zarkon only shook his head at her silly antics. He should have known. He places his arm around her shoulder as he took a seat next to her and looked into her arms.  
  
His son yawned again with one of his little hand pawing his squishy cheek.  
  
"He's perfect." Zarkon whispered. "Our son is finally here."

 


	2. 7 month old Keith

Kolivan groaned loud through the communication lines. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Who was in charge of babysitting Keith again?"  
  
It was silent, then a crackle sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I am in the pursuit of the little kit right now. "  
  
"Regris, how did he even get off of your back in the first place? He's only a baby. "  
  
"Sir, he just woke up from his nap and just wiggled away from his secured sack."  
  
"He's only a baby!"  
  
"Sir--- Keith, no! Don't put that in your mouth! Wait! Don't pull on that! "  
  
Kolivan rubbed his temples and could feel his veins constricting in his head. It was a simple retrieval mission with another simple task of babysitting a kit.  
  
A kit who was securely attached to Regris's broad back before the mission began.  
  
He will give Thace another thorough lecture when this mission is done. The closest person to vent beside the mother of this kit who went off for some kind of 'honeymoon'- whatever that means.  
  
"Regris, status report."  
  
"Sir, we are coming back."  
  
"And Keith?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You won't believe me unless I showed you a clip."  
  
Kolivan raised a brow in suspicion. He wondered what happened.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Little Keith was sucking his little bottle with his little paws in his miniature Marmora suit onesies with a hoodie. He chirped happily while milk dribbled down on the sides of his little mouth and sitting on his grandpa Thace's lap.  
  
"I would not have believed you, Regris, if you didn't have this visual proof."  
  
Kolivan had his arms crossed and hummed as they continue to watch the clip.  
  
Little Keith crawling between and around enemies as they were distracted by Regris. He crawled and crawled until he sat down in front of a control panel. He looked up with bright eyes and looked around until his violet eyes caught some loose wires sticking out on one side of the panel.  
  
He chirped happily as he crawled towards the wires and used his little paws to pull them until he fell on his back when one of the laser shot the wires in half as it disabled all the sentries.  
  
It was nothing short of a miracle.  
  
"A member in the making." Kolivan said.  
  
Thace looked a little flabbergasted. "No."  
  
"Yes. Keith has proven himself already. "

"Keith is only a baby kit. He can only crawl and look cute. It's not like he can use his cute attack to stun our opponents."  
  
Thace held up his grand kit and patted his little back gently when he finished his bottle.  
  
"He's too young."  
  
"Who's idea was it to let Regris babysit when he knows he has a mission?"  
  
Thace sighed.  
  
He will drag his daughter back and lock her up until she learned her lessons. Thace has hope Keith doesn't grow up to be like his mother.  
  
Keith burped and chirped happily.  
  
On second thought, he already has.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
